Brighter Later (currently cancelled)
by mechkiller
Summary: a group of marines and civilians, a group of somba loving birds and others flee to an extraction point in Southern California as their world is destroyed. Will they make it and if they do where will they go. apocalypse/military/gaurdians of ga'hoole
1. prologue

**Brighter later**

**Prologue**

He stood in a dark room clutching a pistol to his side and seven dog-tags still caked with dirt and the long faded crimson stains of his family. . . . his brothers in arms. There was a knock at the door and he opened his eyes, slowly, oh so slowly, he awoke from the trance, he took in the sight before him with half-lidded mourning. Before him stood an old battered desk, strewn across its top were several manila folders overflowing with coffee ringed papers and pictures of long gone targets. The swell of mildew permeated the unfinished walls clouding the air and dimming the light coming from the single lamp sitting on the desk. The knock came again accompanied by a voice this time, "Sir, are you ok?" He made no attempt to answer and the door creaked open, sunlight flooding the small office.

"We need to go," said a young man carrying a semi-automatic rifle, "our motion sensors on 11th were tripped exactly three minutes ago."

He put the dog-tags back in his pocket and with a sigh he turned and faced the young man, "where's Johnson, Brandon."

"Follow me, sir." He followed the red-headed twenty-one-year-old out into the alley and the harsh sunlight. Trash and old newspapers littered the narrow path tripping up Brandon several times. They stopped at the end of the alley where Brandon stuck his head out and whispered, "Clear, are you ready." He nodded and Brandon turned and took off running toward the outpost facing 12th and then 11th street.

"You look terrible Johnson," said Brandon as he walked up, "I told you to get some sleep last night."

"Ya, right before you fell asleep," said Johnson laughing, "and we all know the princess needs her beauty sleep."

"Quit fooling around, how long till their here."

Johnsons face grew solemn, "ten minutes."

"Ok, we need to…"

Johnson cut him off, "Sam move!" Johnson reached for him. He turned and looked up as rocket came hurtling down at him, He heard gun fire and the projectile exploded sending him skidding across the ground. He lay there blood rushing from his shoulder where a piece of shrapnel protruded, he stared at his men and the civilians they had rescued as they fought off the attacking force. His vision has fading and he was seeing purple and red spots. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a ship pulling over them and blocking out the sun.

"_Rest my friend, you will need it," _The voice echoed in his head and died out.


	2. Retreat and Reunion

**CH. 1 Retreat and Reunion**

Black, a simple word, which given the right circumstances can strike fear into the most battle-hardened hearts. Black will squeeze its way inside of you and once it's there, there is no escape. Black is what surrounded Sam; it enveloped him in deathly embrace. He could not outrun it, he ran and ran until he could run no more still trapped within its confines, "where am I," a light appeared far to his left blinding him with its sudden glare pushing back the darkness it grew and passed him.

"Sam…Sam…Can you hear me," he was shaken awake by two hands on his shoulders, "he's awake. Sam awoke to Brandon's face looking to the left and hearing him calling for a nurse. Brandon turned back to him a smile plastered to his face. Sam tried to open his eyes more to get a clearer picture of the room but found the light above him to bright. "Where the hell am I…I…saw a ship and," Sam started to look around franticly as the present rushed up to meet him he remembered an echo something distant and warning but still kind and genuine. "The voice," he said dropping his voice to slight whispering mumble.

Brandon looked at him confused, "what?"

"Nothing," Sam brushed his question off and gently lowered himself down back onto the bed. Right as he was settling down again and the warm embrace of sleep promised to take him he was jolted awake by Johnson pushing open the double doors and walking into the infirmary, "where is he!"

Sam closed his eyes tightly for a second just wanting to rest and then he opened them and sat up giving Johnson a "better be important glare."

"I'm going to kill you Sam Buckmaster, you do anything else stupid and I'll," called a feminine voice from the hallway.

Sam looked at Johnson and with a dumbstruck gape, "she's here?" Johnson looked at him and started laughing and nodding. "It's not funny I'm never going to here the end of this."

The body belonging to the voice then appeared in the doorway and Sam's head dropped into his hands; she was in her forties and had slight wrinkles on her face and hands that instead of impairing her skins complexion it enhanced it she had red hair that was neatly combed and cut to fit in her helmet; but most striking were her eyes pure emerald green and commanding complete obedience this was the general of Sam's army and his mother.

"Your overreacting mother," said Sam visibly put out by his mothers sudden appearance and reprimanding tone, "I'm in the Military during an alien invasion for god's sake, is it really that surprising I got shot."

Here she cut him off, "when nobody else even got a scratch and you come in, not with a bullet wound, no, with a nine inch piece of shrapnel imbedded in your shoulder, yes!" she turned clenching her hand into a fist she slammed it onto the counter opposite his bed, she bent her head down tried to calm herself, "just don't screw up again, because I most likely won't be there to help a second time."

"I understand mother."

"Good," she said turning and walking out of the room.

"Wow I'm sure glad my mom isn't a three star general in the military," Brandon said looking over his shoulder to make sure she was gone.

"Get some sleep, ok Sam," Johnson said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, ok Mike," replied Sam swatting at his hand before he walked out. Sam turned to Brandon, "you should get some sleep too, man."

"I haven't been able to get any sleep for the last seven months," he said, "plus they got coffee."

"Ok, well just don't wake me up."

"I know better."

"I hope so; you're a fine soldier Brandon."

"I'm only a civilian Sir."

"We all were at some point, but not anymore."

"You picked up a gun and fought for what you believed in and that makes you a soldier, whether that's in an alley or World War Two, that is what makes you a soldier not the medals," Sam looked Brandon right in the eye as he spoke, "and don't you ever forget that, goodnight _marine._

"Goodnight Sir," he replied as the grizzled, war-torn man lied down and drifted to sleep. As he watched him fall asleep Sam's words repeated themselves in his head bringing a smile to his face and helped him for the first time in seven months to get a goodnights rest, uneventful, dreamless, serene.

And as Sam drifted off the voice once again returned and it spoke in a voice both calm and soothing, _"as you fall to sleeps embrace your wounds will mend and soul will cleanse to the await the day you will save not only you but those around you._

A/N: the next chapter will start to focus more on Blu and Jewel and their friends.

Please R&R it's my first story I've actually posted and am 100% committed to.


	3. Resupply

**CH. 2 Resupply **  
>Vitoria, Brazil 53/16 (5 months after first contact)

Tulio stole a quick glance through the boarded up window of a gas station; the lights were out and there were several tipped over shelves their contents spilled over the ground, he turned and called over to his preserve guard, "Sylvio I need your help to bust down this door."

"Alright boss," Sylvio replied stowing his pistol in its holster he walked up and positioned himself on the left side of the door, Tulio on the right, "ready…three…two…one," Sylvio and Tulio kicked the door halfway between the handle and the middle of the door splintering the frame and ripping the deadbolt out of the wall.

"Nice work Sylvio, "Tulio said patting him on the back, "make sure to check the expiration dates before you pack anything, ok.

"Ok, how much should we pack," Sylvio asked grabbing a duffle bag they brought in with them.

"Fill the duffle and have everyone come fill their packs as well," Tulio replied as he walked back outside, "Linda, Fernando, get everybody and come help Sylvio fill the packs!" He saw them come around the corner followed by twelve other refugees all outfitted with a hiking pack with either a camelpak or several water bottles. A couple of the men were carrying firearms ranging from sidearms to a sniper found in an abandoned military jeep.

"Dad is there any chocolate for me and the other kids," asked Fernando as he ran up and gave his dad a hug.

"You'll have to look and see, kiddo," he pointed toward the open door, Fernando and the three other children ran inside.

"Hi honey," Linda said walking over followed by the rest of their group, "how much food is in there."

"Enough to last us at least a week," he answered kissing her on the cheek, "where are Blu and jewel?"

"I last saw them about an hour ago, flying around with those other birds they're always with," she said handing him their three month old daughter.

"Other birds, other birds, do you mean the canary and the toucan," He said thinking on the birds he'd seen with the two blue macaws, "oh and there's a red one, I almost forgot him, he's a noisy one"

The two azure birds and their five companions lighted down as he finished, "I'm not noisy, I'm exuberant, there's nothing wrong with being exuberant."

"Looks like he heard you Tulio," Linda said bending down and letting Blu and Jewel jump up onto her arm.

"Pedro, it's cool man, he didn't mean anything by it," Nico trying to calm him down never saw it coming when a little hand snatched him up and hugged him to the chest of his captor, "Ahhhhh… hhhheeellllpp meeee… pleeeaaasseee… controooool… yoooour chiillldd."

"Tulio, Melissa is strangling the little yellow one," Linda shouted pointing at the miniscule yellow figure choking in her daughters' death grip.

Tulio struggled with his daughter for at least a minute trying to get the canary from her, "Melissa please give daddy the birdie," he finally caught hold of her arm and pried open her hands.

"Wow dude… your family… is… nuts," Nico managed between shallow breaths," I mean really… crazy."

"You get used to it," Blu replied shrugging his wings.

"Ya know what… I take that back Jewel… is the only normal person in your family… your just as crazy as the kid," Nico said still catching his breath he looked over at Melissa as he finished.

She was still reaching for him opening and closing her hands and she kept saying, "Gimme gimme."

"TULIO," Sylvio yelled running through the open door and into the open, shaking it took him a minute to compose himself and even then he spoke shakily, "The kids found bodies in the back room, soldiers, they have guns but I'm too afraid to go in myself," he looked down and sighed, "sorry Tulio I just really hate looking at dead people."

"Think nothing of it my friend," Tulio said walking up to the big man and placing his hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't expect you to feel any other way than that."

Sylvio looked up and nodded a small smile creeping onto his face, "let's go he said motioning to the door. They walked to the back of the small gas station and Tulio immediately noticed the change in atmosphere, it was muggy and the smell of blood filled his nose making him want to through up, he covered his face and opened the door.


	4. rendezvous

**My first reviewers YAY thanks to: (drum roll)** **ObsidianaCeus** (I thank you for your very kind words), **DRAMA SAPPHIRE** the source of much of my inspiration (thank you, giving me a part of your time is a humbling experience unto itself), (are you comparing my story to fallout wow that's very nice thank you), **Madman03 **(thank you so much and looking back it is going pretty fast I'll try to slow it down a bit.)  
>From now on I'll be assigning a song to each chapter this chapters song is <strong>life must go on <strong>by **Alterbridge** please listen to it.  
>PLEASE IF YOU HAVE WATCHED KUNG FU PANDA READ DRAMA SAPPHIRE'S <strong>CRANES BEGINNINGS<strong> FOR ME AND ALSO I WILL BE DOING A KUNG FU PANDA FIC THAT YOU MUST READ TO GET THE THIRD STORY I'LL BE DOING MY FIRST TWO THIS AND THE KUNG FU PANDA ARE BASED IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AND WILL MERGE SO TO AVOID CONFUSION PLEASE READ BOTH **AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS NUMBER THREE ROCK ON AND STAY SPICY**

**CH. 3 rendezvous  
><strong>Vitoria, Brazil 5/3/16 (5 months after first contact)

Tulio reluctantly opened the door, Sylvio saw him shiver as he walked into the room the smell of blood tinting his senses as he followed Tulio deeper into the room, when they got to the end of the small hall Tulio turned, "Are you ok?"

"Of course," Sylvio responded looking a little anxious, "let's just get it over with." Tulio nodded and turned the corner into the storage room, the aroma of death growing stronger with each step; Sylvio took a deep breath and followed drawing his sidearm. The scene that unfolded before him as he walked into the room was horrifying to say the least there were seven marines whose bodies were strewn across the room with gaping holes in them and several missing limbs that had most likely sated the appetite of one of the beast that now occupied their home. Sylvio noticed that Tulio was already busying himself with collecting ammunition and weaponry and started to help, as he worked several tears fell from his eyes as he pondered the last death toll before the last news station had gone dark (five point three billion dead or missing in the first three months) 'even if we can survive them how will we survive the aftermath there is nothing left, he thought trying to hold back the inevitable sobs tugging at his soul, 'Nothing…. Nothing… No one….. I have no one left but Tulio and Linda. His thoughts slowly morphed from sadness for the world to himself and the ragtag group of resistance he was a member of; they had all lost someone but most of them had family members with them, his wife and his only daughter were slaughtered while he was at Tulio's house working the night-guard-shift, it was the same night that the capitol of every country was captured; many were killed and few escaped the capitols how had they. He almost drifted into the flashback of that night when a grizzled grabbed his wrist, "Holy," Sylvio stared in terror at the mutilated man clinging to life; moving his lips but nary a sound emitting from them, "TULIO…TULIO come quick." He turned back to the tortured soul hanging from his arm, "_water_," he chocked hoarsely and slumped over his hand falling from Sylvio's arm.

New York City, USA 5/3/16 (5 months after F.C.)

He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to obliterate the sleep that still lingered on his corneas, light filtered through a circular window at his left, the scene outside so breathtaking it made him forget about the hell that had enveloped the world for the past half year. The rising sun was barely over the crest of the dark blue Caribbean, its shining surface reflecting red, orange and pink. He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh as he returned to reality he looked around, he was in a new room and a tray of food sat underneath the window; on it sat two pieces of toast and a glass of water. 'Looks like the good food finally ran out,' He mused to himself a small smile creeping on to his face.

"What's so funny…"

Sams heart skipped a beat and he grabbed the knife off of the tray before he realized who the voice belonged to, "Johnson you crazy bastard I almost through this knife at you."

Sam set the knife down as Mikes smile widened, "you ready"

"Ready for what?"

"Its uhhh… it's a surprise," Mike responded trying to decide if he wanted to tell Sam what awaited him in the 'Rec. room'.

"Well how in the hell am I supposed to know if I'm ready if I don't know what we're doing," he said burying his face in his pillow muffling his next words, "I was planning on sleeping in for a least another two hours."

While Sams head was still under the pillow Mike crept up next to him a smirk coming to rest on his face as he lowered himself to Sam's eye level. Sam continued to mumble for a couple of minutes and Mikes legs were growing tired, He grimaced and prayed for Sam to pull the pillow of his head and after several more agonizing minutes Sam removed the pillow and sat up.

He looked over to where Mike had been sitting and seeing him not there looked to the right and then to the left where he came nose to nose with Mikes wide grin before he fell backwards out of the bed screaming and flailing in his patients nightgown before he hit his head with a crack on the tile floor, ohhh my head… what the hell was that about… I've been out of the Infirmary for not even a day and I feel like I took a sniper round to the face," he managed between groans his white and small blue spotted nightgown draped over him like an undersized blanket making him look like bird that just fell out of its nest.

"Here lets go I know something to take the edge off," Mike said lifting Sam to his feet, "but first you need to get changed.


	5. Morning Home

This chapter's song is **X Amount of Words **by **Blue October** this one doesn't really fit but its a good song.  
>THIS WEEKS RECOMMENDED READ IS "THE LAST FAREWELL RIDE" BY "SPADE-OMEGA 7SOUL OF A LION" IM DOING A KUNG FU PANDA FIC THAT YOU MUST READ TO GET THE FINAL STORY I'LL BE DOING MY FIRST TWO, THIS ONE AND THE KUNG FU PANDA ONE (THE SUN RISES IN THE EAST) ARE BASED IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AND WILL MERGE SO TO AVOID CONFUSION PLEASE READ BOTH AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS NUMBER FOUR** ROCK ON AND STAY SPICY**

**CH. 4 Morning Home  
><strong>Vitoria, Brazil 5/3/16 (5 months after F.C.)

The bodies; they were everywhere and Tulio couldn't help but to trip over them as he ran from the other side of the room which appeared to be some sort of garage, it's sides were lined with worktables and tools, there was a pile of tires in the corner next to the garage door and the garage door itself was an off-white tint and filled with holes that were scorched around the edge. Leaving it looking like someone had speared it so many times with a hot poker and finally a rundown VW Bug the color of a pear to complete it, "What is it Sylvio are you ok?"

"Yes fine," Sylvio said without moving from his hunched over position blocking whatever he was looking at from Tulio's vision, "Look at this." Tulio came to crouch on one knee while he moved the last couple of feet towards his friend. The object in question was sprawled out and hung over Sylvio's arm. It was a Marine; eighteen by the looks of him and badly beaten with a severe stab wound in his right side that remarkably, hadn't caused him to completely bleed out to the point of death.

"Sylvio I need you to go find a medical box," Tulio was an ornithologist, a bird doctor, he didn't know how much he could do to help, but he'd be damned if he was just going to let the kid die. He carefully studied the young soldier's wounds before turning back to Sylvio, "it will most likely be behind the cashiers counter, go and Hurry." Sylvio stood up and ran into the other room that was now filled with the _refugees_ they had found along the way. He jogged over to the counter and looked around trying to find the little red and white box that promised to save the marines life. After searching for a couple minutes he finally found it stuffed between two cigar cases that had been placed on a small shelf under the counter, he pulled it out and began to leave when he turned and grabbed a few cigars and a lighter from the counter before heading back. When he arrived Tulio had the marine's armor off and placed neatly to the side exposing a black skin tight suit that covered the young man's body; it had many tears in it and had even melted and fused to the flesh in several places as Tulio was pondering how he should go about furthering his procedure Sylvio walked in. "Tulio I have the med kit," Sylvio informed the tired ornithologist.

"Just set it down and help me get this off of him," Tulio responded patting the ground in front of him indicating where he wanted Sylvio to place the metal case containing the supplies. Sylvio knelt and obediently opened the case and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Now Sylvio what I want you to do is cut around the spots where his skin and the suit are melted together as I pull it off," Tulio instructed as he started to unzip the suit. Sylvio nodded his response.

Caribbean Ocean 5/4/16 (5 months after F.C.)

Sam had just finished shaving and after inquiring as to its location from several of the nurses, was on his way to room 275, his new quarters, to get his change of clothes from his gear bag. Once he was done getting dressed in his more casual military suit, covered in his many medals, he followed Mike to go get breakfast, "So are we heading to get more toast or is there a reason I got out of bed with a perfectly good reason to stay there."

"Quit your crying I told you I had something to help you relax, now hurry up," Mike replied leading Sam further into the ship and down a flight of stairs. They continued down the hall until they reached a set of double doors, through the closed doors wafted the sound of rock music accompanied by the sizzle of a griddle and a chorus of boisterous laughing. Mike nodded Sam to the door and with a smile, fell into step behind him.

The room he entered was the complete opposite of the melancholy that hovered over the rest of the ship like a deadly aura. The room wasn't big in and of itself, but it was filled to the point of overflowing with tables, chairs, video games, and in the back right corner was fairly sizable bar. The room had a soft orange light dimmed by the smoke of cigarettes and the grill that seemed to always be busy cooking something for someone from a hot dog to a filet mignon found in a refrigerator at a house being used as a Forward Operating Base. The two lifetime friends made their way between the plethora of people and tables, catching bits and pieces of seemingly unimportant chatter they finally arrived at the bar where Mike immediately ordered two Bloody Marys. The bartender, a big burly man who's thick eyebrows, curly hair and stubbly beard were the color of charcoal, his face set in a permanent grimace he nodded and got to work asking a few questions about preferred hot sauce and the amount wanted, when finished he handed them each a glass of the red concoction topped with an olive and a piece of celery.

"Salute," Mike said in calm manner raising his glass.

"Cheers," replied Sam returning Mike's gesture. Mike proceeded to take a sizeable drink from his glass followed up with a bite from his celery stick. Sam entertained himself by trying to fish out the olive with his own celery stick, but every time he almost got it the olive slipped and started its short journey around the bottom circumference of the glass, "How did they get permission for this; my mom isn't really one for alcohol has a whole, let alone among active duty marines."

"What can I say, a General has got to give her men something to do in their free time, plus she gets first dibs on the wine," said Mike in response.

"And how did you figure this all out in the few days it took me to get better?"

"I was confused as you were at first and it didn't take long to figure out how they got her to agree, no matter how out of character it seems she's acting, but that's not my place to judge, it's yours if anyone's."

"Quite frankly, I don't care why she did it as long as I get to come here as well."

"That's the spirit, now how about we get some real food."

When the bartender next came to them Mike ordered a couple of eggs and a slice of ham and not knowing what else was on the menu Sam followed suit, the bartender nodded once again and went to tell the cook. Several minutes passed before they were presented with their first warm meal in months, the eggs were fried over easy and had a slice of cheese on them accompanied by a small amount salsa. Sam realized than that everything in the room must have been salvaged, even the plates and cups. As he looked down the line of people sitting at the bar he noticed that every glass was different as were the plates, Mike's in particular was china inlayed with a gold rim and flowers and his was just simply black with rings going from the middle to the outside in even increments, though seemingly unimportant it displayed firsthand the commitment and cunning of the group of fighters, they wanted something they found a way to make it happen. After finishing the food and their Bloody Marys Mike told him he would see him later and left for his room. Since he had not had the pleasure of such amenities in the recent past, Sam took the opportunity to order another drink. The sharp taste of tomato and the bite of the hot sauce danced on his tongue and since the majority of the other people had left the makeshift tavern he busied himself with watching the bartender clean the glasses and waited for the man to say something, for he certainly had nothing of importance to share at the moment.

"You're the generals kid aren't ya?" asked the bartender still busy cleaning up after breakfast and not really looking at Sam.

"Yeah," he answered his response carrying a hint of amusement.

The bartender looked up from the sink the smile on his face crinkling his features, "so I'm guessing that you don't necessarily get any special treatment."

"Not exactly"

"Well as far as I can tell you just got an ear full," he looked over his shoulder and listened for second and when he was met with nothing he turned back around and continued in a lower voice, "So tell you what, this ones on the house."

"Thank you I enjoyed the conversation."

"Just make sure you come back; it gets lonely around here sometimes."

"Of course, have a nice day."

"And to you as well."

Back at his room he decided to take a nap before going and seeing his mother at the bridge. He stripped down to his jump suit and lay down on his bed falling asleep in no time at all.


	6. Restarting

I will be restarting this story, going through and editing and adding content to the first chapters as well as updating much more frequently.

thanks to all that have been supporting me.


End file.
